


Diary of the Glambulge

by CydSA



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things just have a mind of their own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary of the Glambulge

_17 June 2008:_ It's been six weeks, four days and three hours since I last had sex. Not a hand job. That's not sex, that's relief. And trust me baby, you don't wanna see me if I'm not relieved. But my boy makes sure that I don't embarrass him too much in public.

Seriously though, just cut me off or take fucking oestrogen or something because the restraint is killing me.

Oh, hello there, Ryan Seacrest! He's either flirting or very friendly. My theory is he's the straightest gay guy in Hollywood or the gayest straight guy.

Mission statement: discover the truth.

Ooh, pretty sparkly things. Short attention span. And fuck, he's singing and I just can't help myself. I respond.

Straightest gay, just saying.

_10 November 2008:_ Oh my God. I have met the dick of my dreams. Well, not met exactly, but seen. Well, not seen exactly but… He is called Kris. Anyway, I have found him and somehow I'm going to keep him.

I lead by example.

Talk about instant buzz-kill. He's married. That sucks beyond anything I've every heard. From the most anticipation ever to the most disappointment ever.

Still think married cutie pie's dick is interested though. Even if said cutie pie is straight. His dick I think is not so sure.

I need to get laid.

_24 February 2009:_ The Jewish God is a cruel God. We got stuck in the same group as the married cutie. And he has an ass that poetry should be written about. It's a good thing I've got Drake to play with now.

But he's really fuckable. And totally my type.

Totally killed it on "Satisfaction". Thank God he wore loose pants.

_25 February 2009:_ We've made it! And cutie Kris too! American Idol is not going to know what has happened.

Still want to hit it though. Ass won't quit.

Fuck! What are the producers trying to do to me? They sent Kris and his married dick to my room. To share? Whyyyyyyyy?

The body behind me likes the idea though. He's just told me to behave myself. This is totally unfair!

I need to be free!

_5 March 2009:_ Are you serious? Is it 'let's torture the gay cock' day and I missed the memo?

Kris and his dick have moved in with me and Adam in the basement. And that's not awkward **at all**!

So he's a cuddly little fucker. It's still going to kill me having to mind my manners if we have to share bathroom space for any length of time.

Adam really likes him. He gets all flustered around him and it doesn't help my condition at all. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is being in a state of constant semi-arousal? It might sound like good times, but let me tell you, it isn't.

I think Adam might get calluses on his hand in his time spent here. Hey, as long as I get taken care of, one way or another, it's hundreds. Sort of.

_17 March 2009:_ So our little room mate is about a 5 on the Kinsey scale. In other words. **NOT 100% STRAIGHT**!!

I think Adam's performance of "Ring of Fire" probably gave him ideas, but I reckon it was my 'performance' on stage that tipped the scales.

Apparently this is the first time that the cameras have spent so much time on the top half of a performer's body on the Idol stage. I'm feeling a little offended actually. I wasn't _that_ obvious.

On the moon.

Kris and Adam watched the performance back. On second thought, I may have got a little too enthusiastic.

Debbie gave Adam a stern talking to. She doesn't understand that I have a mind of my own.

On the plus side, it was the first night that Adam didn't have to take care of me. Kris has the most heavenly mouth. I could stay there forever.

_31 March 2009:_ I think Adam made a mistake by telling Kris to sing "Ain't No Sunshine". It sort of made my night a little harder to bear. And yes, pun completely intended.

Yeah, I think a lot of people noticed how happy I was with that performance. Adam didn't bother explaining, he just dragged Kris into the nearest room with a door that locked and helped himself.

I had a very good time.

_14 April 2009:_ When Kris sang "Falling Slowly" I thought that Adam was going to pass out. I was wide awake but he was just mush.

That was the week that Adam and Kris fell in love. That was the week I finally got to feel everything.

I sort of fell in love too. Kris' dick is a thing of beauty. I might have to write a song. If I could write.

_21 April 2009:_ Drake and Chip came to the show tonight. Adam sang "If I Can't Have You" and everyone thought that Adam was singing to Drake.

We both know that he was singing to Kris. The cute little blond vagina was there, smiling and fake and she knew as well.

It sort of turned me on knowing that people were looking and misunderstanding and that I was going to get so lucky later.

_28 April 2009:_ The fear that Adam nearly went home, made Kris frantic when we got back to the room.

He climbed on top of Adam and his hands and mouth were everywhere. Especially on me. It was wonderful.

Adam should be in the bottom 2 more often.

Adam should be the bottom, too, more often.

See what I did there?

_05 May 2009:_ Seriously? I am _that_ out of control?

I am the dick of a healthy 27 year old American man. So I get a little excited when I perform. There's no need to be snide about it. At least Adam pointed out that he has no control over me. Too true.

Simon Cowell, now there's an ambiguous cocksman, was the deliverer of the tidings this time.

Adam promised to try and keep me under control. I make no such promises. I am the Glambulge, hear me roar…or watch me swell in this case.

But it was Led fucking Zeppelin, and they expected me to behave? Not gonna happen people.

_19 May 2009:_ It's just Adam and Kris and us dicks now, top two. Adam told Kris he doesn't care who wins. I'm not so sure. I think that Adam thinks he'll be okay as long as he gets to keep Kris.

The problem with that scenario is a vagina attached to bright hair and green eyes. We've been isolated and pretty much attached at the hip for months now and now that the real world is starting to intrude, Adam and I have sensed a change.

Oh, the boy and his dick are still very interested, but I think he's realised what this interlude has meant. Adam has started to pull away and I am back to getting helped by hand.

It sucks.

_20 May 2009:_ So, Kris won. Adam hugged him hard and just the scent of Kris made me react. I've become like Pavlov's dog. Smell Kris, get hard.

I am no longer in control of myself. I assure you that I was, BK, Before Kris.

Later Adam was talking to some reporter on the red carpet and he was tackled from behind. I knew who it was before he said anything.

"Hey, I was just talking about you!" Adam exclaimed and then they did their crotch to crotch hug thing and then Kris' dick and I said hello briefly as well.

Yes, of course I was welcoming. We cuddled like bunnies. And the vagina walked past and Kris whispered something to Adam and then he was gone.

_28 May 2009:_ For the love of God. "I like the top"? Is he trying to kill me? I need to stage an intervention.

_26 June 2009:_ "I have a crush on Adam."

Fucking little cock tease. The boy will pay. Some how, some way, some day.

On my honour, I swear it.

_16 July 2009:_ Oh my God. The pocket rocket actually came out to play on stage tonight.

I wanted to attack him. Normally Adam sings and then Kris sings and then we're done. But Drake was in the crowd tonight and our little friend must have been a wee bit jealous because he started tugging on his shirt and then there was this weird little dance move that they did. Like blow jobs. To each other.

Of course the crowd ate it up but it wasn't long after the show that Kris showed up in the top bunk and lay on top of Adam.

That night and those that followed made the bus rides worth it. Kris is very flexible.

_5 August 2009:_ Adam has his twitter back, so Kradam decide to do a bubbletweet. In what universe is that a good idea?

"Who's on top?" Kristopher, you did **not** just go there. You did? This relationship is completely out of control. The once sweet and biddable married cutie is now a raging sex maniac who practically outed us in front of the camera.

On the plus side, he's getting a lot more adventurous. Go me!

_7 August 2009:_ Best. Day. Ever. Kris and Adam got to spend the entire morning together. Good Morning America does not realise that a cock ring is on their show. And they're worried about bras being thrown on stage. Oh the irony.

Cook is hot. Seriously. Phoar. I'm wondering if Adam can persuade Kris to try a threesome. I have a feeling that Cook would be up for the challenge. His dick most certainly would.

Kris is cock-blocking me. If it wasn't so cute I'd be annoyed. But the boy is marking his territory in every way but pissing on Adam. And if he could get away with that I am sure he would do it.

_11 August 2009:_ Drake came to the show tonight. The producers thought that too much talk about the Kradam relationship was unhealthy.

Kris was not a happy boy. He glared at Adam when he waved at Drake and then ignored him when he wanted to know what was wrong.

This situation was never going to end well for me. Even worse for Adam.

_15 September 2009:_ The tour is over. Kris wore Adam's jacket and kissed him on the lift before we went on stage. It was crazy and happy and sad and amazing and I have never felt less like sex in my life.

If cocks could cry, I'd be crying a river right now.

_18 September 2009:_ After a month of nothing, alone at last after singing 'Crazy' and all Kris says to Adam is, "I love you, will you wait for me?"

All Adam says is, "Yes," and they kiss once and that's it, it's all over. Not even a little touching for me.

_18 September 2010:_ I am officially a virgin again. It has been forever since I got any action other than Adam's hand. I am not sure I even remember what real sex actually feels like.

But Adam is the faithful type, even if Kris is married. He'd promised to wait so apart from a few kisses in public and a few gropes in private, he's been a very good boy.

I am the one who has suffered. At the best of times I am not the patient type. This has not been a happy time for me.

Adam reminds himself and me that he did without sex for the first 21 years of his life so I guess a year isn't going to kill him. Selfish bastard. He didn't once think of what this self-imposed drought is doing to me.

Lack of use might cause me to rust or fall off or something. He's not the best judge of things like this. He's not a doctor.

Yes, I am being petty but seriously. I'm a finely tuned instrument that needs to be used regularly in order to remain in peak condition.

Hey, someone's at the door, I'll get back to you on my medical status later.

_19 September 2010:_ I am exhausted. Officially fucked out. Guess who was at the door? Our favourite boy in the entire world, Kris Allen.

And he's all ours now! I am back in the saddle again! Ride 'em cowboy, yeehaa, gee up and every other cowboy metaphor I can think of.

The vagina is history and it's dick all the way. Adam is worried that I'll be leading him around permanently aroused from now on, but hey, one year. That's all I'm gonna say.

_20 September 2010:_ We've come up for air. Food is required to keep us going. Who would have thought that Adam would be the practical one in this relationship?

I'll admit, I'm a little less impressive than usual right now, but it's because I have been used and abused and I've loved every moment of it.

It's time for a break though. So we're in The Grove, eating something Mongolian and Adam is happy. It's like I'm warm all the way through for the first time in a very long time. And I don't mean in the sexual heat kind of way. I mean in the so happy I'm alive kind of way.

Then I hear Kris say, "You waited." It's the first thing I can actually hear now that the red haze of sex is dissipating.

Adam's body shivers, like a puppy with joy, and he says, "I promised that I would."

And it's that easy. Adam gets Kris and I get Kris' cock and everybody lives happily ever after.


End file.
